1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and a method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of setting registration information in a mobile terminal according to user position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, the number of people carrying personal mobile terminals is increasing. Users of mobile terminals now require terminals to posses additional functions such as electronic pocketbooks, Internet accessibility, as well as the capability to place simple phone calls. Accordingly, mobile terminals are provided with diverse functionality to cope with the user's requirements. In particular, users desire a schedule management function to be included in an electronic pocketbook as an additional function of the mobile terminal. Such a function stores, in advance, the user's registration of important tasks that the user should remember and helps the user not to miss important schedule items, even if the user has a very busy daily life.
A conventional schedule management function is constructed to sound an alarm when the date and time for carrying out the schedule preset by the user arrives. Accordingly, even if the user visits a specified place in advance, after having already scheduled a trip to the specified place, the user may not remember the schedule at that the time of the advanced unscheduled visit. Thus, the user may visit the place again to carry out the schedule when the date and time for carrying out the schedule arrives. For example, even if the user visits a department store in advance of a previously scheduled visit to purchase goods at the department store at a specified date, the user may not remember the schedule at that the time of the visit and may not make the necessary purchase of goods. In other words, the user can confirm the contents of the schedule only when the registered date and time for carrying out the schedule arrives, and thus the user should visit the department store again to purchase the goods. Furthermore, if the user does not change a reception notifying mode to an etiquette mode in the case where it is required to change the reception notifying mode to the etiquette mode in a specified public place in which the schedule is carried out, the alarm sound produced when the reception notifying mode is performed may cause great inconvenience to others.